27076 3T
by M3ra1
Summary: K' esta llevando su venganza contra NEST pero alguien se le empieza a adelantar, quien sera? amigo? enemigo?
1. 1 K'

Disclaimer: Los personajes de King of Fighters no me pertenecen.

Nota de autor: Esta es una historia basada en el juego King of Fighters y su manwa espero les guste.

**K'**

K'Dash caminaba sin rumbo como de costumbre, Whip y Máxima lo esperaban y eso lo alentaba a seguir caminando.

Southtown era una ciudad bastante grande y llena de toda clase de personas, pero por las calles por donde K' caminaba no había ni un alma. El sol aun no acababa de ocultarse y ya los faros de la calle se encendían, los poco que aun funcionaban. K' se detuvo en la cima de la pequeña colina a contemplar el atardecer, uno de los pequeños placeres de su día. Al voltearse vio humo a la distancia, el sol ya se había puesto y era una noche sin luna pero el humo se elevaba naranja por las llamas que lo alimentaban, por un instante tuvo el impulso de ir a ver de lo que se trataba pero prefirió regresar a casa. Las calles, ahora obscuras, se veían menos amigables, aun así él caminaba con tranquilidad, era experto en peleas, (coronado varias veces King of Fighters) y si eso no era suficiente el guante de su mano derecha le aseguraba cierta ventaja. Estaba algo frustrado, Whip, Máxima y él estaban destruyendo bases de NEST hasta que empezaron a encontrar varias destruidas recientemente, por eso regresaron a Southtown, a buscar información sobre quien estaba adelantándoseles. Pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba, no, lo que lo molestaba era la primera base q encontraron vacía, a diferencia de las siguientes esta estaba intacta, salvo una cámara de refrigeración todo estaba en su lugar, inclusive el café y la comida, era como si toda la gente en esa base se hubiese esfumado de la nada, como si todos hubiesen desaparecido. No había indicios de lucha ni de escape y en todos los videos de seguridad se veía lo mismo, en un momento estaban y al siguiente ya no.

De repente un grito en un callejón lo saco de sus pensamientos, se acercó despacio para evaluar la situación. El callejón se encontraba repleto de soldados de NEST fuertemente armados, contra la pared y rodeada de soldados una chica de cabello negro envuelta en una sábana.

- q rayos está pasando...

- ... ahora se una buena chica y ven con nosotros...

- ALEJENSE! - gritaba la chica - se los advierto

La pared detrás de ella empezó a congelarse, los soldados dieron unos pasos para atrás y K' pudo diferenciar al doctor q se dirigía a la chica

- tranquilízate!

La chica levanto su brazo izquierdo apuntando a la cara del doctor, mientras que su brazo derecho tomaba al izquierdo por el codo. Una capa de hielo se fue formando rápidamente sobre su brazo izquierdo

- Sabes q eso no funcionara, apenas si evitas congelarte a ti misma

Parecía querer enfocar su poder pero sufría bastante, de repente perdió el control y todo a su alrededor se congelo. Todo fue tan rápido que K' apenas logro cubrirse con una pared de fuego para evitar ser congelado. Cuando el estallido de hielo a su alrededor termino K' pudo ver a la muchacha y esta lo vio a él, por unos segundos K' mantuvo su defensa y entonces la vio caer inconsciente, a su alrededor el hielo se partió en pedazos sin descongelarse.

Nota: los capítulos son cortitos por eso tratare de actualizarlos lo más pronto posible. Por ssi acaso los capítulos no ocurren en tiempos consecutivos, si no algunos ocurren en paralelo o se traslapan, ya que son del punto de vista de otro personaje, espero que esto no sea muy complicado de entender.


	2. 2 Whip

**Whip**

La luz del sol que se escurria por la ventana se apagaba poco a poco pero a la muchacha frente a la pantalla parecía no importarle.

- Deberias descanzar un poco

- Oh! Máxima, K' ya regreso?

- Aun no

- En que se habrá metido esta vez

- Conociéndolo más me preocupa quien se haya metido con él.

- Tienes razón – una pequeña sonrisa asomo sus labios – encontraste algo?

- Nada, he analizado cada una de las cintas de seguridad y nada, todo es normal…

- Hasta que todos desaparecen

- Si…

- Yo tampoco tengo mucho. Leona me dice que ellos no han hecho ningún movimiento sobre NEST ni sabe quien podría estar detrás de los ataques, aunque tienen sus sospechas.

- Alguien conocido?

- Los sospechosos de siempre… pero no concuerda con su emo

- Dejame ver que más sabe Heidenberg que no nos quiere decir – el gigante cyborg se conecta con la computadora.

- Ire a cocinar, algún pedido en especial? – el gigante la mira sarcásticamente – lo sé, lo sé, tu carnoso exterior me confunde a veces, que querria K'?

- Nada en especial, sabes como es él.

- Hum – supira y sale de la habitación

Después de revisar la cocina opta por recalentar la comida del día, cocinar no era lo suyo. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Calento la comida y se sento frente al televisor pero sin encenderlo – mucha pantalla por un día – pensó mientras comia.

Al terminar se quedo divagando en sus pensamientos mirando la obscuridad de la noche por la ventana, de repente el teléfono empezó a sonar. Pausadamente se acerco a contestar.

- Quien podrá ser? – pregunto en voz alta a pesar de que Máxima no la escucharía – Alo?

- Whip! – la voz del otro lado sonaba familiar y desesperada

- Diana?

- W…p NE.. …ta …qui

- Diana esta entrecortado, no entendí que? Donde estas?

- K…la …bla

- Alo? – la voz de la niña se escuchaba más tranquila

- Kula! Qué sucede?

- NEST nos encontró y ahora estamos escapando – Whip volteo hacia la ventana tratando de hubicar la casa de sus amigas a lo lejos pudo ver humo

- Kula a donde irán?

- No … bus…n …nos…as

- Kula!

- Whip!

- Diana?

- Escuchame bien, no nos buscan a nosotros, salgan de la ciudad por si a caso

- A quien buscan?

BOOM! La explosión se vio desde la ventana

- DIANA! KULA!

- Bus… …ña … her…no …dado

- Diana? … Diana! DIANA! – la comunicación se corto

- Qué sucede – Máxima entro a la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Whip

- Máxima! Rastrea la última llamada hecha al teléfono, Kula y Diana están en problemas

El gigante cyborg rápidamente se conecto a la línea telefónica. Whip intercalaba miradas nerviosas entre la ventana y su compañero.

- Donde esta K' cuando lo necesito – Ella sabía que su hermano se habría lanzado de la ventana para ayudar a sus amigas, pero eso podría no ser lo mejor. Por ahora necesitaba saber si estaban a salvo.

- Las encontré – la voz de Máxima la saco de sus pensamientos

- Puedes conectarte?

- No, pero parece que ya están a salvo

- Cómo lo sabes

- Han reducido su velocidad y un primer rastreo a través de las cámaras de transito me muestra que no hay agentes de NEST tras ellas.

- Para donde se dirigen

- Al norte, posiblemente a una de las casas seguras que tenemos por alla

- Ufff – Whip suspiro – puedes encontrar a K'?

- No, tu sabes como es él no llevo su teléfono

- Demonios K', donde estas?

- No te preocupes, él sabe cuidarse solo

- Lo dice quien tuvo que salvarlo… cuantas veces ya?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Más bien asegurare nuestra posición para cuando regrese

- Me comunicare con Leona a ver que sabe de este movimiento

Se sento nuevamente frente a la computadora pero no la toco, simplemente se quedó sentada viendo el humo por la ventana y pensando en sus amigas y NEST. Ellos les quitaron sus recuerdos, los convirtieron en armas y los usaron para su beneficio. Ahora se estaban vengando, buscando sus bases, destruyendo todo lo que encontraban. Sabían que tarde o temprano los buscarían, por eso ella siempre estaba alerta, siempre mirando por sobre el hombro al caminar, pero lo que dijo Diana la intrigaba "No nos buscan a nosotros" se refería a ellas, Kula y Diana, o a todos. Si tan solo la comunicación no se hubiese cortado. Máxima entró a la habitación y la saco de sus pensamientos

- Whip encontré algo

- K'?

- En las cintas de seguridad – rápidamente se conecto al monitor y lo mostro segmentado en 12 partes – las dos primeras son tomas de la cámara criogénica, las del final son de la puerta de salída y las demás son los pasillos y oficinas que hay entre ambos – dijo apuntando las pantallas

- A ja – Whip había visto las cintas una y otra vez, sabía exactamente que partes de la base eran las que veía en la pantalla

- Ahora observa – dejo correr unos segundos el video – ves!

- Si, todos desaparecen al mismo tiempo

- Así parece, pero ahora mira muuuucho más lento, los valores de la cámara criogénica se encuentran normales y de ahí…

Por una milésima de segundo los valores subían al máximo, la cámara reventaba y consecutivamente en milésimas de segundo la gente desaparecia en el camino a la salida.

- Eso … como … eso es imposible! Estas diciendo que lo que sea que haya estado en la cámara escapo en milésimas de segundo y desaparecio a todos a su paso?

- Así parece

- Pero… qué demonios tenía NEST ahí?

- Aun no lo sé, lo único que he logrado averiguar es la serie 27026-3T pero es un callejón sin salida.

- Whip se quedo mirando las pantallas, sería eso a lo que Diana se refería? Para saberlo tendría que esperar hasta que Diana se contacte denuevo. Volvio la mirada a la ventana - Donde estas K'? – musito

Nota: como verán esto ocurre casi al mismo tiempo que la caminata de K'. A eso me referia cuando dije que algunos capítulos ocurren en paralelo o se traslapan.


	3. 3 Angel

**Angel**

La mujer de cabello blanco sacaba una cerveza mientras el hombre de cabello azul continuaba gritándole a la pantalla. A lo lejos una explosión distrae a ambos

- ¿Eso fueron ellas? – pregunto la mujer casi sin interés

- Intel dice que ellas estuvieron ayudando al objetivo las últimas 24 horas – dijo la voz de la pantalla. La mujer tomo un trago de su cerveza y se sentó en el sofá

- Ridículo – dijo el hombre mirando la ventana – ¿para qué pediría ayuda de esas debiluchas?

- ¿Por qué tú y yo trabajamos para NEST? – dijo la mujer sarcásticamente.

- Su misión es continuar con la búsqueda y regresar al sujeto a NEST

- Hmmmmm no creo que ha…

- Lo haremos – interrumpió la mujer y apagó la pantalla

- Hey, aún tenía algo que decir Angel

- Puedes balbucear luego, tenemos una misión – dijo Angel secando su cerveza

K'9999 se levantó lentamente del sofá

- Aun no creo que debamos hacer lo que dicen

- Recién despertó, yo también estaría de mal humor, pero no es razón para destruir todo

- Yo haría lo mismo

- Lo sé, por eso ustedes se llevan tan bien

- Será bueno juntarnos – dijo K'9999 sonriendo

Ambos salen de la habitación por la ventana dirigiéndose al lugar de la explosión. Al llegar el lugar está plagado de policías

- Demonios – Angel miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar alguna pista de la dirección de su objetivo – nada en la superficie – dijo al final frustrada

- ¿Quieres ver de cerca? – K'9999 tenía esa mirada maliciosa que solo significaba problemas, pero Angel no lo vio

- Por supuesto pero no debemos alertar a la policía de nuestra búsqueda, eso podría ser…

- Yo me encargo.

K'9999 rápidamente se alejó de Angel, transformo su brazo en un arma y empezó a destruir los carros de la policía. Cuando ya toda la policía del lugar estaba alerta se dio a la fuga, llevándoselos de la escena

- Muy sutil – musito la mujer

- Esto te dará más tiempo del que necesitas – dijo K'9999 a través del radio en el oído de Angel – y es más divertido

Angel bajo de su escondite y empezó a revisar la escena. Encontró lo que esperaba, rastros de congelamiento por todas partes, algunos cuerpos de agentes de NEST con quemaduras por frio y con varios cortes.

- Definitivamente Kula y Diana. Pero nada que indique que estaban con el objetivo.

- Seguramente nunca estuvo con ellas, ya te dije son unas debiluchas

- Control – dijo cambiando el canal del radio – hubo confirmación visual del objetivo en el punto A

- Afirmativo

- Demonios – cambio nuevamente de canal – no tenemos suerte, será mejor que regreses

- En un momento, esto se está poniendo divertido

- ¿K'9999 a que te refieres? – su voz sonaba más eufórica que antes – estas llamando demasiado la atención, no queremos molestias en nuestra búsqueda.

- Angel, K'9999 – la voz del operador de control sonaba por el canal – se tiene un nuevo avistamiento del objetivo a 5Km al sud este de su posición.

- Genial estaré ahí en un momento

- ¡K'9999! ¡Espérame! – la mujer levantó la mirada hacia los techos – demonios, nunca debí dejarlo solo – pensó

Rápidamente volvió a trepar a los techos y partió a darle encuentro a su compañero

- Quien me manda a parar con K'9999, ese loco psicópata probablemente ya haya matado a la mitad de la policía. ¡Demonios! – pensaba mientras se aproximaba al punto indicado.

De repente una llamarada se dirige hacia ella, con un salto hacia atrás la esquiva y gira para terminar de cara a su enemigo.

- Kyo Kusanagi ¿qué te trae por South-Town?

- Lo mismo digo

- ¡Kyo! ¡Encontraste a Kusanagi! ¡ES MIO! – gritaba K'9999 por el radio

- ¡cállate! K'9999

- ¿Qué?

- Kusanagi no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo así que apártate

- ¿qué trama NEST aquí?

- ¿No te puedes esperar al próximo King of Fighters para enterarte?

- Están atacando a gente inocente

- Eso trato de evitar

- Muy bien distráelo mientras llego – decía emocionado K'9999 por el radio

- No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo

- No te iras de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa – Kyo se pone en posición de pelea

- No quiero pelear contigo… está bien te diré. Hace una semana un sujeto muy peligroso escapo de NEST, mato a todo el personal del laboratorio y ahora está en South-Town, todo este alboroto es su culpa.

- Cuando no un experimento de NEST sale a patearles el trasero

- Piensa lo que quieras pero en este momento estamos del mismo lado, si atrapamos al experimento no habrá más gente inocente en peligro

- No hay razón en este mundo por la que ayudaría a NEST en algo

- Que lastima – dijo dando un paso para atrás – K'9999 es todo tuyo

El grotesco brazo derecho de K'9999 trata de alcanzar a Kyo por la espalda, pero este logra evadirlo rápidamente.

- Encárgate de él, yo iré por el objetivo – dijo la peli blanco mientras se alejaba por los tejados

- Esto será muy divertido – K'9999 se relamía los labios

- Solo espero que K'9999 sobreviva – pensó mientras se alejaba y cambio el canal del radio. No valía la pena preocuparse por él ahora.

Control le había indicado el sud este, pero podía ver una gran masa de hielo al norte

- Control, confirma la posición del objetivo – dijo indecisa de seguir

- Está a 200mts al este de su posición actual

- Al norte a 9km hay una gran masa de hielo… podría ser…

- Negativo, se tiene confirmación visual del objetivo

- Demonios – corto la comunicación mientras veía la masa de hielo – posiblemente Kula y Diana tratando de distraernos

Al aproximarse al punto una explosión la vota del tejado.

- No enfrenten al enemigo – dijo cuándo se recuperó de la caída – repito, no enfrenten al objetivo. Esperen mi señal – se terminó de levantar.

La explosión no había sido muy lejos y la gente del vecindario empezaba a correr aterrada. Angel llego al lugar de la explosión y se dio cuenta de por qué no tuvo respuesta del personal en el área. Había cuerpos por todas partes calcinados, pero no había llamas alrededor

- Esto es nuevo – se dijo avanzando cautelosamente. De repente sintió que algo la ataba por el cuello – un látigo – se dijo. Lo cogió con ambas manos

- VAPOR CANNON – y eso fue lo último que escucho.

Nota: termine de pasar el 3er capitulo, realmente ya llevo avanzado bastante pero a mano y en inglés, jejeje y con una pésima gramática así que me cuesta un poco pasarlo a la web, pero de todas formas tratare de hacerlo más seguido xD… gracias por los reviews XD


	4. 4 K'

**4. K'**

No estaba seguro porque lo había hecho, pero recogió a la muchacha del piso, rodeada de pedazos de gente congelada, y hecho a correr.

No se había percatado pero corría en dirección opuesta al apartamento pero no se detuvo a pensarlo, sentía la urgencia de salir de la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

La ciudad había empezado a incendiarse. K' seguía corriendo. Ocultándose cada vez que escuchaba un ruido, no era su estilo pero no podía arriesgarse a entrar en una pelea. La muchacha estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, la sábana en la quien estaba envuelta estaba empapada. Sentía esta urgencia de salir de la ciudad aunque no sabía por qué.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina, conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, ahí estaba el bar de motociclistas. Rápidamente se acercó a la que recién parqueaban, cogió a la muchacha en la mano izquierda y con la derecha alejo al dueño. La muchacha gimió, K' trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, la coloco delante de él, apoyo la cabeza de la muchacha en su hombro izquierdo, con esa mano manejaba y con la derecha descongelaba la densa capa de hielo que se formaba en el brazo izquierdo de ella.

- Debes salir de la ciudad

Seguía repitiendo la voz de su cabeza. La gente a su alrededor corría en pánico escapando de las llamas.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Apártense!

Cambio de camino varias veces tomo la autopista aun sabiendo que podría estar bastante llena pero se sorprendió al verla vacía inclusive había autos abandonados, avanzó rápidamente esquivando los autos, preguntándose donde estaba la gente y porque se habían ido pero la voz en su cabeza seguía apurando.

Cuando una ola de fuego se acercó rápidamente. K' la esquivo pero tuvo que detenerse para no chocar contra un carro. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a K'9999 y Kyo.

- Sal de aquí, no puedes perder tiempo – la voz de su cabeza empezó a repetir

Si quería pasar tendría que hacerlo en medio de la pelea o dar la vuelta

- Debes salir de la ciudad

Entonces vio la oportunidad, usaría un carro como rampa y saltaría sobre ambos, una vez del otro lado solo debía acelerar.

Se lanzó al salto, pero K'9999 lo notó antes de lo esperado y peor aún, reconoció a la muchacha

- ¡TÚ! – grito K'9999 dirigiéndose a K' – ¿con ella? ¡DEJALA!

Kyo también los vio y noto la sangre en la sábana. K' intento realizar el salto de todas maneras, pero K'9999 lo intercepto golpeando la moto con su grotesco brazo. Kyo trato de distraerlo pero K'9999 estaba enfocado en la chica.

- ¡Déjala! – Grito de nuevo – ¡tú no mereces ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire!

K' trataba de buscar otra salida mientras su cabeza repetía – debes salir de la ciudad –

Kyo atacó K'9999, K' aprovecho e intento su salto nuevamente. La muchacha entre abrió los ojos, balbuceo algo y apunto. En ese segundo una explosión a lo lejos con una gran onda expansiva que los boto de la autopista.

El golpe aparto a K' y la muchacha de la moto, ellos y Kyo cayeron bastante cerca con la moto entre ellos. K' protegió a la chica de la caída con su cuerpo. Los tres reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

- K', K' sal de donde quiera que estés. Espero que Melet no tenga ni un rasguño porque te juro que te haré pagar – Dijo K'9999 levantándose.

K' aferro fuertemente a la chica y empezó a levantarse, Kyo y él se miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Luego Kyo bajo la mirada a la chica, volvió a K' y asintió con la cabeza.

Kyo corrió, tomo la moto y se alejó. K'9999 vio la moto y salió tras ella, mientras K' iba en dirección contraria con la muchacha en brazos. Tomo el primer carro que encontró con las llaves puestas y salió de la ciudad.

Después de 10 minutos por la carretera tomo un desvió casi imperceptible y después de unos minutos por este llego a una pequeña cabaña oculta en el bosque. Ahí rápidamente trato de atender la herida de la chica. La limpio y coció, pero no dejaba de sangrar.

- Debes cauterizar la herida – Se dijo en una voz que no reconoció como la suya pero no le dio importancia.

Con cuidado encendió su guante y enfoco la llama en un dedo y con mucho cuidado lo paso sobre la herida. La muchacha gimió un poco y se estremeció pero no despertó. Después de cauterizarla dejo de sangrar, pero la muchacha deliraba por la fiebre. K' trato de bajar la fiebre pero empeoraba con el tiempo, así que definió llevarla a la bañera. Una vez en el agua le quitó la sábana que la envolvía. El brazo izquierdo de la muchacha no paraba de emanar frio, lo que ayudaba a bajar su fiebre, hasta que fue demasiado entonces K' tuvo que temperarla.

- Dey … … el … - La muchacha hablaba en el delirio de la fiebre - ¡NO! – la muchacha grito y se sacudió, K' tuvo que sostenerla.

El contacto con su piel lo estremeció, de repente sintió como si despertara de un extraño sueño. Vio delante de él a la muchacha desnuda en la tina llena de agua, estremeciéndose a ratos por la fiebre.

Sus labios se movían pero no decía nada. La mano derecha de K' daba vueltas en el agua asegurándose de que no esté muy fría.

Empezó a estudiar el rostro de la muchacha, tenía la sensación de que la conocía y se quedó atrapado en sus labios. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que la luz del sol naciente ilumino el rostro de la muchacha y esta despertó.


	5. 5 Diana

5.- Diana

La luz del sol empezaba a iluminar la carretera, Diana había manejado prácticamente toda la noche, pero no se había alejado mucho de South-Town.

Aun estaba organizando en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

- ¿Cómo empezó todo? – Musito para si – ah si, la llamada…

* Flash back

El teléfono empezó a sonar pero ella estaba viendo el anochecer en el balcón de su penthouse

- ¿alo?- Kula contesto el teléfono – Diana es para ti

- ¿quien es? – pregunto casi asumiendo que era Seriah

- No lo sé - dijo entregándole el auricular

- ¿Quién es? – dijo cogiendo el auricular

- ¿Diana? – No reconoció la voz del otro lado – Diana necesito ayuda

- ¿Quién es? – repitió más preocupada

- soy… soy… Melet…

- Melet – repitió pensativa, donde había escuchado ese nombre

- Diana por favor ayúdame

- Melet – dijo y recordó - ¿cómo conseguiste este número?

- yo… lo saque de… no… no lo recuerdo

- ¿cómo escapaste de NEST? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- no lo sé… Diana…

- no vuelvas a llamar – dijo gritándole al teléfono y haciéndole señas a Kula para que empaque

- Por favor… - la voz del otro lado lloraba – no encuentro a mi hermano y nos están buscando…

- … - por un momento Diana lo considero, la voz del otro lado podría haber sido la de Kula en algún momento, pero entonces vio a la pequeña princesa y re evalúo su posición – ya no tengo nada que ver con NEST y no pienso hacer nada que los atraiga hacia mí. Adiós – corto sin esperar respuesta

* Fin flashbacks

Suspiro mientras pasaba uno de los carros, había sido dura, pero en ese momento pensó que era lo mejor. Kula hizo un pequeño ruido y se re acomodo dormida en el asiento de a lado. Todo fue por ella, no quería exponerla a más dolor, ni más peleas, al fin estaban fuera del radar de NEST, bueno de lo que quedaba de NEST. Pero no todo salió como ella esperaba…

* Flashback

Diana estaba arreglando un maletín mientras miraba un monitor frente a su cama, en este se veían las calles alrededor del edificio, la entrada, los ascensores y las gradas. No había nada fuera de lo usual pero no se arriesgaría.

Kula estaba demorando demasiado y es por que estaba eligiendo que peluches llevaría consigo. Diana suspiro y cuando estaba apunto de gritarle tocaron a la puerta. Vio el monitor, parecía un pequeño niño, posiblemente el hijo de la vecina.

- ¿si quién es? – dijo mirando por la mirilla, no podía ver la cara del niño. No hubo respuesta

- Steven ¿eres tú? – dijo abriendo la puerta sin esperar respuesta – que demonios…

- ¿por qué no ayudas a mi hermana? – el niño entro bruscamente, Diana retrocedió incrédula y luego saco su espada – Melet necesita tu ayuda

- ¿Dey, que haces aquí? – Dijo mirándolo fijamente – ¡VETE! No quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes

Kula salio por el escándalo y se encontró en medio de ambos. Diana apuntando al niño con su espada y este con un brillo verdoso a su alrededor

- hola – le dijo al niño con una sonrisa – soy Kula y ¿tu?

- Dey – el niño dejo de brillar – mucho gusto

- Dey vete – dijo Diana guardando su espada – no puedo ayudarte, ni a ti ni a tu hermana, no me quiero involucrar de nuevo con NEST

- ya es tarde para eso, rastrearon la llamada, en los dos sentidos

Diana corrió a su habitación, en el monitor pudo ver varias camionetas negras rodeando el edificio.

- Demonios – pensó – KULA NOS VAMOS – miro a Dey - tu no puedes venir conmigo

- pero ¿Por qué? – Kula replicaba mientras que Diana la jalaba a la puerta

- no hay tiempo para esto Kula – se volvió a Dey – será mejor que tu también salgas de aquí – saco de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes – esto te servirá – le ofreció el dinero pero el niño solo se quedo mirándola fijamente

- Melet dijo que tú nos ayudarías

- realmente lo intente, cuando estaba en NEST pero ahora es diferente, Foxy ya no esta conmigo y debo velar por Kula.

- pero… Melet dijo…

- Escúchame bien, lo mejor será que ustedes vayan por caminos separados por un tiempo, y se alejen de esta ciudad lo más posible, con lo mal encaminado que esta NEST probablemente dejen de buscarlos en unos meses.

* Fin flashbacks

La carretera estaba atestada de carros tratando de escapar de la ciudad, varias veces Diana tuvo que tomar la verma central para adelantarse. Ahora estaba prácticamente estacionada. Esperaba que Whip haya entendido la conversación telefónica, las camionetas bloqueaban su señal y la explosión hizo que pierda su teléfono, pero estaba segura que sus amigos estarían bien. Ahora solo tenia que llegar a una locación segura para poder comunicarse más tranquilamente...

- si solo no hubiese tráfico – dijo suspirando

Del asiento de atrás una queja la hizo voltear. Kyo Kusanagi yacía dormido en el asiento trasero de su vehiculo.

- No debí recogerlo… - pero si no lo hacía le iba a deber una

*Flash back

Diana y Kula estaban en el auto escapando, ya habían perdido a sus perseguidores gracias a la explosión de Dey, pero aun no estaba segura si el niño había logrado salir con vida.

Ya se acercaban a la salida de la ciudad cuando Kula empezó a preguntar

- ¿por que no podemos ayudar a ese niño?

- Son gente muy peligrosa – debí decírselo pensaba – inclusive NEST los teme, por eso los escondió

- pero es solo un niño

- Kula, no quiero que corras más riesgos, ya no quiero tener nada que ver con NEST, después de perder a Foxy lo peor que me podría pasar es perderte a ti

Kula la miraba algo molesta, no le gustaba que la sobreproteja de esa manera

- si tu no lo ayudas yo lo haré – dijo saltando del carro en movimiento.

Kula cayó, rodó, se levanto y empezó a lanzar hielo delante de ella para patinar su camino de regreso a la ciudad.

Diana freno el carro en seco y luego dio un giro rápido, pero no arranco al instante. Por un momento se quedo mirando la cuidad. Las llamas se propagaban por todo el sur y parte del centro. Recordó que era lo que tanto temía NEST de estos hermanos

- no se deben juntar – se dijo a si misma – ¿eso fue verdad Foxy? – dijo sin pensar

Entonces arranco tras la pequeña princesa de hielo. La onda expansiva de una gran explosión boto a Kula sobre el auto.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto la niña mientras Diana la metía al auto sin desacelerar

- Dey supongo – dijo mirando atentamente el camino – si vamos debemos asegurarnos que no se junten – le dijo a Kula – es muy peligroso que Melet y Dey estén juntos, ¿esta bien?

- si – dijo Kula con una sonrisa – sabía que los ayudarías

- no cantes victoria, aun no sé si los encontraremos

Las llamas empezaron a cubrir la ciudad y la gente salía en pánico, Diana tuvo difícil el ingresar a la ciudad en auto por lo que tuvieron a que abandonarlo en el camino.

-Ahora ¿a donde? – Dijo Kula mirando a todos lados

De repente una gran llamarada y un sonido bastante familiar les indico el camino

Ambas llegaron a la autopista norte pero no había rastro de los peleadores. Un poco más al sur escucharon nuevamente la risa de K'9999

- jajajaja corre K' corre…

- deja en paz a mi amigo – dijo Kula congelando por la espalda a K'9999

- pequeño dem… - K'9999 quedo totalmente congelado.

Le muchacho en la motocicleta se detuvo.

- tu no eres K' – dijo Kula mirando a Kyo decepcionada

- que gran deducción Sherlock. No, no soy K' pero su amigo no debe estar muy lejos, lo deje en la autopista norte

- acabamos de estar ahí – Diana dijo mirando al muchacho de pie a cabeza, no era fácil diferenciar a K' de Kyo, a primera vista el último tenia el cabello oscuro mientras K' tenia una cabellera platinada – por que te está persiguiendo

- esta buscando a una muchacha

- Melet – dijo Kula saltando - ¿esta con K'?

- si, creo que así la llamo esa cosa

- bueno al menos la encontramos a e… - Kula fue atacada por la espalda por el brazo de K'9999

- Crees que un poco de frío me puede detener, niña tonta – Kula sale volando – Bien, ahora tu me dirás donde esta el niño – dijo agarrando a Diana del cuello

Kyo atacó a K'9999 liberando a Diana quien fue a ver como estaba Kula. Kyo y K'9999 volvieron a su enfrentamiento, entonces Diana noto que Kyo estaba herido, la moto estaba llena de sangre y aunque no se notaba por el color, su ropa también.

- demonios – pensó – jamás pensé hacer esto.

Con un movimiento rápido con su florín creo una malla en forma de mariposa entre ellos (Kyo, Kula y ella) y K'9999

- ¿que pasa Kyo? ¿Cansado de enfrentarme? – K'9999 decía en tono burlón

Kyo, estaba en posición de ataque, pero apenas se mantenía en pie

- vamos – le dijo Diana. Él la miro desconfiado – eso no lo detendrá por mucho

Kula se escabullo bajo el brazo de Kyo y lo ayudo a moverse

- Debemos salir de aquí…

* Fin flash back

Definitivamente esa noche había sido muy extraña.


	6. 6 Whip

6.- Whip

El sol llenaba la habitación, Whip tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la iluminación. En medio de la habitación estaba Ángel, inconsciente y atada a una silla, Máxima revisaba sus signos vitales.

- Te dije que te excediste en ese último golpe – dijo sonriendo

- No fue mi intención – contesto el gigante – calcule la fuerza del golpe sin considerar el daño que recibió por la onda de choque de la explosión.

- Por cierto, ¿ya determinaste de qué se trató?

- Los datos no tienen sentido, parecería que solo fue una gran onda expansiva, sonido y luz, sin combustión o restos de algún artefacto.

- Me pregunto qué podría haber hecho algo así.

- Por suerte tenemos a quien preguntarle – Dijo Máxima mirando a Ángel

- claro, si es que algún día despierta.

El cyborg iba a replicar pero recibió una alerta de comunicación.

- me llaman – dijo mientras rastreaba el origen de la llamada

- ¿quién?

- un teléfono móvil, está registrado a nombre de Denisse Nicol

- no me suena familiar…

- ¿alo? – Máxima tenía incorporado un sistema de comunicación celular, una pequeña actualización que le resultaba muy útil – Diana

Whip rápidamente se puso al costado de su compañero mientras que este habilitaba el altavoz de su muñeca.

- Diana, ¿están bien? ¿Dónde están?

- Seirah, que bueno escucharte.

- Me tenían preocupada

- Estamos bien, logramos salir de la ciudad antes de que el gobierno la cierre. Ahora estamos en Mid-Town

- qué alivio – suspiro Whip

- ¡Ah! Ten cuidado – dijo una voz masculina del lado de Diana

- Diana, ¿están con K'?

- no, es… es Kusanagi Kyo

- ¿? – Whip estaba algo confundida

- en nuestro escape nos topamos con K'9999, Kusanagi nos ayudó, pero estaba herido y… bueno…

- entiendo… esta ha sido una noche muy extraña.

- ¿Ustedes, dónde están?

- Tuvimos que dejar el apartamento y no logramos salir de la ciudad antes del cierre, pero estamos en una de las casas seguras que montamos. Además trajimos a una "invitada" con nosotros para que nos explique qué está pasando.

- ¿Quién?

- Ángel

- así que enviaron al par completo… no esperes sacarle mucha información

- realmente solo esperamos confirmar lo que sabemos – dijo Máxima asegurándose de que su cautiva siga inconsciente

- Diana, lo que dijiste por teléfono, tu sabes lo que buscan, ¿verdad?

- Es un niño, no recuerdo muy bien cuál fue el problema, lo cual es extraño, pero recuerdo que estaba en el proyecto Orochi

- ¿Proyecto Orochi?

- Muy pocos saben de este proyecto, inclusive en los mejores momentos de NEST se trató con sumo secreto y no duró mucho tiempo. No recuerdo que paso exactamente pero algo salió terriblemente mal y perdieron el control sobre el niño. Pensaron que al juntarlo con su hermana retomarían el control pero solo empeoraron las cosas, al final optaron por congelarlo.

- ¿congelarlo? … la cámara criogénica – Whip y Máxima se miraron

- ¿qué cámara? ¿De qué hablan?

- ¿recuerdas que encontramos una base de NEST desierta?

- si

- Lo único fuera de lugar era una cámara criogénica destruida – dijo Whip emocionada por el descubrimiento

- Si Dey estaba en esa cámara podría explicar lo que paso con la gente de esa base.

- Diana, ¿los números 27076-3T significan algo para ti?

- Ahora que lo mencionas Máxima, ese es un código importante, pero no recuerdo porqué

- ¿Tan poderoso es? – dijo Whip asombrada

- Sí.

- eso explica la desesperación de NEST por encontrarlo

- Será mejor dejar esta pasar

- A que te refieres Diana

- Aun no sabemos quién está apoyando a NEST para que resurja nuevamente y hay algo muy extraño sobre todo esto. Yo sabía muchas más información sobre el proyecto Orochi, pero mis recuerdos al respecto son confusos y borrosos. Sé que hay algo muy importante y peligroso que no recuerdo.

- tal ves tengas razón… ¿Sabes algo de K'?

- Seirah – dijo una voz infantil – Kusanagi dice que lo vio con una chica

- ¿Cómo era la chica? – Diana increpo al muchacho mientras Whip y Máxima escuchaban la conversación

- Tenía el cabello negro y había perdido mucha sangre.

- Hacia donde se fueron – pregunto Whip y repitió Diana

- La última vez que lo vi corría hacia el oeste. Espero que haya logrado salir de la ciudad, K'9999 se mostraba muy interesado en la chica.

- esto no es bueno – musito Diana

- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió Whip - ¿sabes quién es la chica?

- Melet – dijo Diana secamente

- ¿Melet?

- Es la hermana del niño. Supongo que también escapó.

- demonios

- ¿hace cuánto que lo vio? – pregunto Máxima y repitió Diana

- una hora antes de encontrarme con Diana

- eso son como dos horas antes del amanecer

- K' ya debería haberse comunicado – Whip miraba preocupada la ventana

- Sabes cómo es él, posiblemente no nos quiera involucrar – excuso Máxima

- Idiota – musito Whip – ni modo, si K' está metido en esto habrá que ayudarlo.

- Tengan cuidado –Suspiro Diana

- Diana – se escuchó la voz de súplica de Kula

- Nos comunicaremos si tenemos algo de información, manténgannos en informadas también.

Cortaron la comunicación y Whip volvió pensativamente a la ventana

- ¿qué locaciones seguras tenemos al oeste?

- 3 en un rango de 200 Km – dijo Máxima revisando rápidamente sus mapas

- ¿Cuál elegiría K'?

- Considerando lo que sabemos…

-ninguna – dijeron los dos al unísono

Whip suspiro y miro a su compañero, el sol de la mañana llenaba el cuarto, luego volteo hacia Ángel, seguía inconsciente.

- a veces me gustaría que se comunicara más – suspiro pensando en K' - ¿Cuándo despertara la bella durmiente?

- no debe faltar mucho. En la espera sería oportuno comunicarnos con Heidern.

- tienes razón, con todo lo que ha pasado seguro está desplazando varios equipos.

- no nos vendría mal algo de apoyo

Whip le sonrió y se dirigió a la otra habitación. En esta había gran cantidad de equipos, fue encendiéndolos sin prestarles mucha atención, meditaba sobre la información que tenía y sobre el paradero de K'.

Después de varios passwords y métodos de seguridad una muchacha de cabello azul apareció al otro lado de la pantalla

- Whip – dijo con una sonrisa – me alegra ver que estas bien.

- he tenido días mejores, Leona. Esta ha sido una noche muy extraña

- ni que lo digas aquí hemos estado como locos desplegando equipos y recibiendo comunicados. NEST nos está teniendo muy ocupados para ser una organización moribunda.

- Saben ¿qué están buscando? – La muchacha miro a todos lados - no hay nada concreto, parecen buscando algo pero cada vez que investigamos nos topamos con un código.

- Déjame adivinar 27076-3T

- así es, ¿Sabes algo al respecto? - Whip dudo por un momento, hacía mucho que no era parte del grupo de Heidern pero confiaba en Leona.

- Algo - dijo en un suspiro - es algo sobre el proyecto Orochi de NEST, pero eso es todo lo que sé

- ¿Proyecto Orochi? No pensé que NEST estuviese interesado en algo así

- Yo tampoco. ¿Sabes cuan estricto es el cierre de South-Town?

- increíblemente estricto, en tiempo record han colocado barreras alrededor de la ciudad, no hay duda que el gobierno esta siendo manipulado por NEST, aunque no sabemos quién está guiando la organización esta vez.

- quien quiera que sea parece más enfocado y con mayores recursos que Igniz

- Cierto. Se están desplazando varios equipos para abrir un salvo conducto en la barrera, también grupos de infiltración

- ¿tú en cual estarás?

- comunicaciones - dijo Leona con un aire de tristeza

- al menos hablaremos más seguido - ambas muchachas sonríen

- Whip, ya está despertando - Máxima evitaba ser observado por la cámara

- Leona, estaremos en contacto

- Mantennos informados

Whip apaga los equipos y sale. Ángel estaba consiente mirando a la ventana. Máxima se había parado delante de ella.

- ¿cómo vamos a jugar este juego? - dijo Ángel sarcásticamente a Máxima

- Nosotros hacemos las preguntas - Dijo Whip firmemente detrás de ella

- dispara entonces - dijo Ángel, bastante relajada. Esa actitud enervaba a Whip

- ¿qué haces en South-Town?

- estoy de vacaciones

- ¿con quién viniste?

- sola, es triste lo sé, pero pensé que tendría suerte por aquí

- ¿qué quiere NEST?

- No lo sé, ¿no se supone que tu "hermanito" se encargó de destruirlo? - Whip en un movimiento rápido agito su látigo hiriendo la mejilla derecha, el brazo izquierdo y ambos muslos de Ángel

- ya me canse de tus mentiras, ahora dinos la verdad, ¿qué buscan?

- si quieres algo de mi tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso cariño

- escúchame, basura, no tengo la paciencia para tratar con idiotas como tú. Si no empiezas a responder lo que quiero escuchar empezare a hacerte daño de verdad - dijo Whip volteando la silla

- estoy esperando - dijo Ángel con una sonrisa. Whip saco nuevamente su látigo pero Máxima la detuvo

- ¿qué quieres? - Le dijo Máxima a Ángel - ¿qué quieres a cambio de la información?

- tu si hablas mi idioma - sonrió Ángel - quiero saber lo que ustedes saben

- eso no va a pasar - Whip dijo molesta

- te cambio información por información, me parece justo

- No estás en posición...

- qué información quieres- interrumpió Máxima

- quiero saber dónde está Melet

- está bien, te lo diremos si nos dices quien está a la cabeza de NEST

- no lo sé - respondió rápidamente Ángel- a mí me contrató un agente de NEST y es el único con quien me comunico. Su turno

- No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que esta con K'

- inútil - musito Whip

- ¿Cuál era su objetivo? - inquirió Máxima

- ¿Qué saben de Melet?

- K'9999 estaba interesado en ella

- ese idiota - musito Ángel - nuestro objetivo es Dey, su hermano.

- esto es inútil, no nos dice nada que no sepamos. Hay que deshacernos de ella.

- grandes palabras para tan pocos actos -

Ángel no mostraba miedo a las amenazas de Whip y eso la molestaba bastante. Pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera intimidaría a su cautiva, pero necesitaban saber que significaba el código. Ambos lo habían planeado así.

- Una pregunta más - dijo Máxima tratando de tranquilizar a Whip - qué significa 27076-3T

- ¿es una broma? - Ángel empezó a reír - ¿en serio? ambos estuvieron en NEST tanto como yo y no lo saben... jajajajajajaja eso hizo mi día y creo q ya es hora de irme...

En un movimiento rápido Ángel se libera de sus amarras, Whip llega a atrapar si pierna con su látigo mientras que Máxima trata de detenerla. Ángel aplica una llave a medias a Máxima lanzándolo contra Whip, esta lo esquiva pero pierde el agarre de la pierna de Ángel. Whip y Máxima se recuperan del ataque, ambos se plantan entre Ángel, la ventana y la puerta. No hay lugar a donde pueda correr, está rodeada. Con una mirada Whip y Máxima definen su siguiente movimiento. Whip la detendrá con su látigo y Máxima la noqueara con su vapor cannon.

Ángel define no esperar que sus captores dicten las reglas de la pelea y se va con todo en un ataque a Máxima, Whip rápidamente trata de atraparla con su látigo pero termina deteniendo el brazo de Máxima, Ángel aprovecha el caos suelta una bomba de humo que tenía oculta. En la confusión Whip logra soltar a Máxima y acercarse a la ventana, este la confunde con Ángel y lanza su ataque, Whip logra esquivarlo en el último momento Ángel aparece tras el gigante cyborg dando un golpe certero en la nuca que lo deja inconsciente y escapa por la ventana.

Whip no logra detenerla y se queda a ayudar a su compañero. Realmente había subestimado a su enemigo.

- esto fue una muy mala idea - se dijo mientras el humo se dispersaba y arrastraba a su enorme compañero al sofá - si tan solo K' estuviera aquí... Idiota hermanito...


	7. 7 K'

* Nota: mil disculpas por la demora! El trabajo me ha quitado la inspiración y el tiempo para pasar lo ya escrito, pero prometo subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana, aunque tenga que amanecerme escribiendo.

7.- K'

K' Se encontraba sirviendo dos tazas de café, reviviendo una y otra vez la escena de hace algunos minutos…

La muchacha acababa de abrir los ojos, K' se acerco para tranquilizarla pero se detuvo cuando ella lo vio a los ojos.

Con un movimiento rápido se levanto y lo confronto

- ¿Quién ere? – Dijo mientras salía de la tina - ¿Dónde estoy? – cada paso que ella daba hacia él, él retrocedía hacia la puerta - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

K' choco con la puerta y busco rápidamente la perilla. Algo en los ojos de la muchacha le impedía reaccionar de otra manera.

Ella seguía acercándose, K' encontró la perilla, la giro, pero ella ya estaba muy cerca, trastabillo y ambos cayeron al piso, ella sobre él. K' miro los profundos ojos azules de la muchacha y quedo inmovilizado por unos segundos, su cabello negro se deslizaba lentamente de su espalda para caer como cortina a los costados de su rostro. K' reacciono cuando ella intentaba parase y resbalaba por el agua.

Él la tomo de los hombros, con cuidado, la rodo a un costado, se levanto y la ayudo a pararse. Una vez ambos de pie se volvieron a ver a los ojos, K' aun la sostenía, esta vez ella agacho la mirada

- … no tengo ropa… - musito

K' la soltó inmediatamente, se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros.

- haré algo de café –dijo y salió de la habitación.

No volteo, pero tenía la imagen los ojos azules clavados en él, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse. Sirvió dos tazas pero dudo en entrar a la habitación. Al entrar encontró a la muchacha sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana, se había puesto correctamente la chaqueta pero era su cabello lo que más cubría su desnudez. A pesar del ruido que K' hizo al entrar ella no volteo. Él se acerco y le extendió la taza de café

- toma – extendió la mano con la taza frente al rostro de la muchacha – te hará sentir mejor

La muchacha tenía una expresión melancólica, tomo la taza con ambas manos, dio una gran trago y suspiro.

- ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo K' sentándose a lado de ella. Ella lo estudio por un momento

- hmmm… Melet… así me llama – dijo volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de café, sin dejar de mirar su taza.

-¿Qué quiere NEST contigo?

- hmmm –

Ella lo miro a la cara pero rápidamente bajo la mirada al torso desnudo de K' lo que hizo que se sonrojara y volviera a ver su taza.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto endureciendo el gesto pero sin mirarlo directamente

-K' – dijo secamente

- Tu, tú debes saber dónde puedo encontrar a Diana – dijo volviendo a verlo a los ojos

-¿por qué la buscas?- ambos se miraban fijamente, pero había algo extraño la mirada de la muchacha

- ella… - suspiro – ella me puede ayudar a salvar a mi hermano

-¿es por eso que te busca NEST?

- sí, ellos quieren a mi hermano, yo soy solo carnada – dijo mirando nuevamente su taza

-¿Por qué? – ella se levanto y se acerco a la ventana. Su cabello caía por sus hombros hasta sus muslos.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste? Diana no quiso saber de mi cuando la llame. ¿Por qué tu… - su mano izquierda empezó a condensar la humedad a su alrededor formando una fina capa de hielo. K' se acerco y sin pensarlo tomo la mano izquierda de la muchacha con su mano derecha en llamas, el hielo rápidamente se convirtió en vapor hasta que ya no hubo más. Aun así no la soltó. Ella lo miro fijamente

- Gracias – musito

-¿Por qué siguen a tu hermano?

-él fue… es el único sujeto del proyecto Orochi que sobrevivió a la infusión de poder.

-¿proyecto Orochi? – K' jamás había escuchado sobre ese proyecto, pero no era de sorprenderse NEST tenía aun varios secretos – pero si tenían a tu hermano, ¿Por qué clonar a Kusanagi?

- fueron proyectos paralelos – se alejo de él – no tuvieron mucho éxito en un principio por lo que iniciaron el proyecto K, y luego el Anti-K del que fui parte – mostrando sus manos, ambas con guantes azules, como el rojo de K' – pensaron que lo habían logrado con mi hermano, pero se salió de control – se tomo la cabeza como tratando de recordar – todo es muy confuso, pero luego vino a salvarme, y ahora lo debo salvar yo.

- ¿sigue con NEST?

- no, el me ayudo a escapar, pero nos separamos – volvió a ver por la ventana – pero sé que él me encontrará, siempre lo hace.

K' que miraba su espalda atentamente bajo la mirada a sus piernas, ella se volteo y K' rápidamente se levanto.

- creo que hay algo de ropa en los cajones, puedes ver que te hace. Iré a… comunicarme con mis compañeros

La muchacha asintió y K' salió de la habitación, de nuevo tuvo esa extraña sensación, como si estuviese en un sueño. En la sala cogió el teléfono y marco uno de los números seguros que Máxima siempre tenía. Se sentó mirando la puerta de la habitación, observando fijamente las sombras que bailaban bajo la puerta tratando de imaginar que hacia Melet.

- ¿Alo? – la voz de Máxima lo saco de su trance

- Máxima – dijo súbitamente

- ¿K'?

-¡K'! – La voz de Whip sonó del otro lado – ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto la muchacha

- En la casa del bosque

- ¿fuiste a una de nuestras casas seguras? – dijo sorprendida

- para eso son, ¿no? – dijo un poco fastidiado K'

- sí, supongo. Supimos que estas con alguien

-¿Cómo…? Kusanagi

- Si. Diana dice que esa chica es peligrosa y que sería mejor dejar esto de lado.

- hay algo extraño en ella…

-¿extraño?

-¿qué saben de ella? – cambio de tema K'

-no mucho. Sabemos que se llama Melet. Más sabemos sobre su hermano tu ¿qué averiguaste?

- casi lo mismo, fue parte del proyecto anti-k

-¿qué piensas hacer?

K' se quedo callado. No le gustaba meterse en esta clase de problemas y menos por un desconocido, sin embargo esta muchacha no lo dejaba pensar bien.

- Dice que sabe como salvar a su hermano – dijo al final

- ¿la ayudaras?

- supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno, entonces tendremos que seguir averiguando.

- pregúntale si sabe algo del código 27076-3T. Todas nuestras investigaciones terminan en ese código - interrumpió Máxima

-¿ese no es el número de la cámara criogénica?

-si, por eso suponemos que su hermano fue la causa de las desapariciones.

La sombra dejó de moverse, eso inquieto a K'

- Estamos en contacto – se levantó y colgó el teléfono.

Se acercó a la puerta y toco, no hubo respuesta

- Melet – llamo mientras tocaba nuevamente.

Sin respuesta. Abrió suavemente. Melet se encontraba frente a la puerta pero de espaldas a esta, tenía un vestido blanco corto, con escote en la espalda, un cinturón morado al igual que las botas largas y la chaqueta corta.

Estaba oliendo la chaqueta de K'. Este trato de salir sin hacer ruido pero se tropezó en una tabla y cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte. Melet volteo y ambos se sonrojaron, rápidamente ella boto la chaqueta de K' a la cama. Él vio hacia un costado algo incomodo.

- hmmm – musito ella – gracias, ya encontré que ponerme

- Uhum – asintió K' sin verla - ¿Cómo piensas salvar a tu hermano? – la mirada de Melet cambio a algo más sombrío

- ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

- dímelo, no me lo digas, realmente no me importa.

- no puedo confiar en cualquiera.

- si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho.

Ella lo miro fijamente, se acerco a él y puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón de K'

-¿quieres atrapar a mi hermano? – K' la miro fijamente algo confundido, su actitud era demasiado invasiva pero en parte la entendía

- no – dijo – solo quiero ayudarte, si no lo deseas, no es mi problema – ella sonrió

- lo siento –dijo regresando hasta sentarse en la cama – no puedo ser muy precavida, mi hermano es muy poderoso y muchos lo quieren.

- supongo – dijo algo irritado – ahora me dirás ¿cómo piensas salvarlo?

- hay un ritual que permite cambiar el poder del Orochi de huésped, también encontré que se puede hacer el cambio a un objeto, de esa manera podría liberar a mi hermano y destruir el poder sin problemas.

- ¿Cuán cierto es todo eso?

- no lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

- ¿qué necesitas?

- debo encontrar a los portadores de las reliquias sagradas y llevarlos a una isla en el pacífico.

- ¿qué isla?

- tengo las coordenadas, pero primero lo primero, debo encontrar a los portadores de estas reliquias sagradas, los datos que NEST tiene… ¿qué sucede? - la mirada de K' se había oscurecido - ¿Los conoces?

- conocerlos - dijo sarcásticamente - digamos que no por que quisiera.

- Eso facilita bastante la búsqueda ya que...

De repente se toma la cabeza y camina algo mareada hasta K'. Este la sostiene y ella entra en una especie de trance, sus ojos azules quedaron bien abiertos y sin brillo.

K' la coloco suavemente en la cama, pero ni más su cabeza toco la almohada despertó, tomando aire como si se ahogara.

- ¿estás bien? - ella miro a K' y por un momento no lo reconoció. Poco a poco recordó donde estaba.

- Mi hermano, dice que él se encargara de llevar a Kagura Chizuru.

- ¿eso fue tu hermano comunicándose?

- hmm no, no estoy segura. - Estaba consternada

- Bien, supongo que Whip y Máxima podrían conseguir a Kusanagi, lo que nos deja con… Yagami

- ¿Ellos son los portadores de las reliquias?

- sí. Necesitaríamos pasarles las coordenadas a los demás.

Ambos salieron de la habitación al teléfono.

-¿ K'? - contesto Máxima, ya era extraño que se comunique, aun más dos veces tan seguidas

- si - dijo serio, mientras los ojos de Melet se clavaban en el aparato - necesitamos juntar a Chizuru, Yagami y Kusanagi para liberar al hermano de Melet del Orochi

- ya lo llamamos el hermano de Melet - dijo Whip fastidiándolo un poco

- Hmm - K' le gruñe al teléfono

- está bien, está bien, de todas maneras no suena tan complicado. Kyo está con Diana y Kula así que es uno menos.

- El hermano de Melet dice que se encargara de Chizuru, si ustedes llevan a Kusanagi, nosotros nos encargaremos de Yagami.

- ¿nosotros? - dijo Whip burlonamente

- Ts - musito K' pasándole el teléfono a Melet - dales las coordenadas

- hmm... a… ¿alo? - dijo tímidamente

- Alo - dijo Whip vivazmente - ¿Melet?

- s...si

- que linda voz tiene, ¿no te parece, Máxima? - Melet se sonrojo

- sí, ahora deja de molestarla y pide las coordenadas

- Las coordenadas son: 33*55'14.57'' N 141*36'27.08'' E

Rápidamente Máxima reviso las fotos satelitales del lugar

- hay una pequeña isla recientemente formada, al parecer está desierta

- ¿Cuan cierto es ese ritual? - pregunto Whip - no parece muy antiguo

- no encontré el original solo una foto poco legible, la traducción y las coordenadas, posiblemente se hacía sobre el mar ya q había notas sobre la inexistencia de tierra.

- bueno, supongo que nos encontraremos ahí.

- Alguna idea d donde podría estar Yagami? - pregunto K' quitándole el auricular a Melet

- Nada preciso, pero si Kusanagi está en SouthTown es muy probable que Yagami también este - informo Máxima

- Si tenemos algo nos estaríamos comuni... no tienes un teléfono, ¿verdad? -reclamo Whip

- nosotros nos comunicaremos - dijo K' ignorando la queja de su hermana y colgó el teléfono

- Ahora, ¿a dónde iremos? - pregunto Melet mirándolo fijamente

- Máxima tiene razón, si Kusanagi está en South Town, Yagami no debe estar muy lejos, así que empezaremos a buscar en la ciudad. - tomo su chaqueta y ambos salieron camino a la ciudad.


End file.
